forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 2/Downloadable Content
This page includes every downloadable content that is released for Forza Horizon 2. Cars that have (&') symbol are free cars that were released along side a car pack. Day One Car Pack '*Included only in bundles* *2012 Dodge Challenger R/T *2014 Ford Fiesta ST *2013 Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG Launch Bonus Car Pack Release Date: September 30, 2014 *1968 Abarth 595 esseesse *1987 Buick Regal GNX *2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV *1956 Ford F-100 *2003 Ford Focus RS *2015 Ford Mustang GT *1997 Land Rover Defender 90 *1993 Renault Clio Williams Mobil 1 Car Pack Release Date: October 7, 2014 *1988 BMW M5 (&) *2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe *2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT *1957 Maserati 300 S *2013 Renault Clio RS 200 *1988 Volkswagen Scirocco 16v File:Forza Horizon 2 - Forza Horizon 2's Mobil 1 Car Pack Falken Car Pack Release Date: November 4, 2014 *1990 Subaru Legacy RS (&) *2014 Alfa Romeo 4C *2014 BMW M4 Coupe *2014 Chevrolet Super Sport *1988 Lamborghini Jalpa *1969 Toyota 2000GT File:Forza Horizon 2 - Falken Car Pack NAPA Car Pack Release Date: December 2, 2014 *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 (&) *2015 Audi RS 6 Avant *1970 Buick GSX *1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport *2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *2015 McLaren 650S Coupe File:Forza Horizon 2 NAPA Chassis Car Pack Trailer Storm Island Expansion Pack Release Date: December 16, 2014 *1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 *2014 Ford Ranger T16 Rally Raid *1984 MG Metro 6R4 *2014 MINI Monster Energy All4 Racing X-Raid *1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 *2013 Robby Gordon #7 Speed Energy Drink Stadium Super Truck File:Forza Horizon 2 Storm Island Trailer G-Shock Car Pack Release Date: January 6, 2015 *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 (&) *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1975 Ford Bronco *2015 Nissan IDx NISMO *2013 Shelby Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *1980 Subaru BRAT DL File:Forza Horizon 2 G-Shock Car Pack Top Gear Car Pack Release Date: February 3, 2015 *2014 BMW M235i *2015 Ferrari 458 Speciale *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *1986 Lamborghini LM002 *2015 Lexus RC F *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina (&) File:Forza Horizon 2 - Top Gear Car Pack Trailer Rockstar Energy Drink Car Pack Release Date: March 3, 2015 *2014 Volkswagen Beetle GRC *2015 Subaru WRX STI *1996 BMW 850CSi *2015 Jaguar XFR-S *1970 Volkswagen #1107 Desert Dingo Racing Stock Bug *2001 Acura Integra Type-R (&) Mazda MX-5 Car Pack Release Date: March 17, 2015 >>>free car pack<<< *2016 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1990 Mazda MX-5 Miata *2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *2010 Mazda MX-5 Super20 File:Forza Horizon 2 - Mazda MX-5 Car Pack Trailer Fast & Furious Expansion Pack Release Date: March 27, 2015 >>>A stand-alone game<<< *1970 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2012 Nissan GT-R Fast & Furious Edition *1998 Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition *2014 Maserati Ghibli S Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Road Runner Fast & Furious Edition *2015 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Cuda Fast & Furious Edition *2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Fast & Furious Edition File:Forza Horizon 2 - Fast & Furious Gameplay Trailer Furious 7 Car Pack Release Date: April 7, 2015 *1970 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2012 Nissan GT-R Fast & Furious Edition *1998 Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition (&) *2014 Maserati Ghibli S Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Road Runner Fast & Furious Edition *2015 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Cuda Fast & Furious Edition *2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Fast & Furious Edition File:Forza Horizon 2 Furious 7 Car Pack Trailer Alpinestars Car Pack Release Date: May 5, 2015 *2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *1953 Chevrolet Corvette *1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer *2015 Audi TTS Coupé *1970 AMC Rebel "The Machine" *1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport (&) File:Forza Horizon 2 - Alpinestars Car Pack Trailer Pre-Order Car Pack Release Date: May 19, 2015 *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP-570-4 Superleggera *2013 BMW M6 Coupe *2008 Ferrari California *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant Duracell Car Pack Release Date: June 2, 2015 *2001 Audi RS4 Avant *1995 BMW M5 *2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *1991 Honda CR-X SiR *1972 Mazda Cosmo Sport 110 Series II *1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton (&) File:Forza Horizon 2 Duracell Car Pack Trailer Porsche Expansion Car Pack Release Date: June 6, 2015 *2003 Porsche Carrera GT *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1987 Porsche 959 *1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 *1970 Porsche 914/6 *2015 Porsche Cayman GTS *2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997) *2014 Porsche 911 Turbo S *2014 Porsche 918 Spyder *2015 Porsche Macan Turbo File:Forza Horizon 2 Porsche Expansion - Official Trailer IGN Car Pack Release Date: July 7, 2015 *2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S *2015 Audi S1 *2011 Lotus Evora S *1971 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI *2014 Nissan Juke Nismo RS *2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello (&) File:Forza Horizon 2 - IGN Car Pack Category:Forza Horizon 2